Mulier Qui Oblitus Nomine
by cthulu1
Summary: One of several ideas I have about some of the events of KotOR. Particularly a different take on the relationship between not-Revan and Bastila.


**Mulier qui oblitus nomine.**

**A/N: I normally don't do A/Ns like this. But I do believe this time it is truly necessary. This story is inspired by Amnesia by Miracle of Sound. It is obviously about Revan and her memory loss, as the song giving the inspiration would imply. **

**However, there is one major thing about this that I am going to say. If you are a reader of my story Beyond the Light and the Dark, this has many scenarios similar to those that will appear later in that story. The way these scenarios play out will be different, due to the situations prior to those events occurring being different.**

**I am aware that many of these scenes are just glossed over. That is partly due to my attempting to make this flow along with the lyrics of the song. Follow similar things to what is being said. That is especially obvious in the Revan bits. **

**And, let me say this. If you guys do really like this universe, I would gladly use this one-shot as a kind of groundwork for another, longer story. **

**So, please leave your feedback, so I ****can**** know if a longer version of this that goes into more depth is something you guys are interested in. Oh, and since this is coming out on Christmas Day, Merry Christmas.**

She stood at the command center of her vessel, the Nemesis. She sighed, the weight of leading her armies was beginning to wear her down. She turned around when a familiar voice said, "You cannot win, Revan."

She turned around, and nearly surrendered immediately upon seeing the face of her former student. She looked the woman in the eye, and said, "I know. Even should I defeat you all, Malak will destroy this vessel. It is open to his attack." her voice devoid of all emotion. As if there were nothing left in her.

"If you surrender, we can get away before he attacks."  
>"If I defeat you, I die by Malak's hand. If I surrender to you, I die by the hands of the Jedi Council. So I shall pass with honor, and fight." Revan said, drawing her blade.<p>

"Revan, this is not the only way. You can still be brought back to the Light. Brought back into the Jedi Order."  
>"While those are touching words, we know they are not true. The Council wants my blood after the death of Nomi." Revan said, with a melancholic sigh. She glanced around, and saw a group of Sith fighters flying towards her.<p>

Bastila saw it too, but before she could react, Revan had tackled her. The Dark Lord pulled all of her might with the Force into a shield surrounding the two. And, she placed her own body between Bastila's and the attack.

When the field broke, metal tore through Revan's armor. The Dark Lord coughed up blood, when Bastila asked, "Why?" she replied,

"It's like I said a long time ago. I'll always do what it takes to keep you safe. You were my student. Consider this a final gift, from your former master." coughing up more blood.

-=0=-

Lieutenant Samantha Veritas woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around, and found herself once more in her quarters aboard the Endar Spire. She groaned as she felt old war wounds acting up. She looked at the red one on her right arm. The mark that glowed from time to time.

As she did so, the same memory raced through her mind that always did when she looked at it. Running from a pair of angry customers at the bar her parents tended to. They had taken a strange obelisk-like device, and pinned her to the ground. They heated it up white hot, and branded her arm. The skin burned, nearly melting, before they took her away from the only true home she'd ever know.

They sold her. To a crime lord on Taris. He had seen to it that she was treated without any kindness.

He had personally seen to her beatings. And, she knew from the other slaves that it would only get worse once she got older.

Those years were the worst in her life. They opened her eyes to how cold a place the galaxy was. She managed to escape one day, when another slave sacrificed himself. To open an escape route.

He had been her only friend, and he died for her. She had held his hand, as he left the realm of the living. His last words had been, "Do not grieve. Soon I will be one with the Force. Soon, I will be able to feel it flow through me once more. Go now. The trip to Coruscant is a long one, and Davik's men will hunt you every step of the way."

Samantha was only brought out of her reverie when a slightly older woman walked up to her and said, "You shouldn't dwell on the past. Many memories are best left forgotten."  
>"It isn't always that easy, Commander Shan." Samantha said, looking at the only Commander she had felt some kind of strange compulsion to protect.<p>

Bastila sighed, and said, "I am guessing it must be related to the scar on your arm."  
>The Lieutenant covered her arm, and said, "Ma'am, why are you so interested in my past? In why I spend so much time reliving the horrors of it?"<br>Bastila looked at the window, and let out a heavy sigh. She turned to the soldier, and said, "Because you nearly killed yourself to protect me. I want to know why a soldier who previously always did what she could to ensure her own survival would make such a dangerous move."

"I honestly don't know. But, I saw the attack coming. You were pre-occupied with that Dark Jedi you were fighting. I've been through my fair share of combat, and I knew if that blow connected, you'd be dead before you hit the ground.

"And... it was like some kind of protective instinct stirred inside me. Told me that I couldn't let anything happen to you. It was like some voice in the back of my mind that wasn't my own. That said a galaxy without you wouldn't be a galaxy worth living in.

"It happened so fast, that I don't know... I concluded that you had to be protected, no matter the cost. I don't really get it. I've always looked out for number one. Then some strange voice in my head convinces me to nearly throw my life away for you. In that tiniest fraction of a second it seemed to convey an image of you that seemed like the most important person in the universe."  
>"This thing made you want to protect me?" Bastila asked, nervously looking everywhere but at Samantha.<p>

"No Ma'am. It made me _need_ to protect you. It made me feel like... I don't even know how to describe it accurately. It's more complicated than just your safety is more important to me than my own. I've been doing some strange things in the name of keeping you safe. Strange for me, anyways. All of this wackiness makes me feel like an old woman trying to keep the bad people away from her daughter or granddaughter."  
>"There is an... uncommon effect sometimes felt by those around Force users who are in the act of Battle Meditation. At times they can accidentally... imprint themselves on the people they are affecting."<br>Samantha looked terrified, and said, "So you're saying that this could all be..."  
>"My fault, yes." Bastila replied, "But... there is another equally terrifying possibility."<br>"Why do I get the feeling you're going to tell me it despite my desire not to know?"  
>"I know you, not knowing would drive you completely mad within an hour." Bastila replied, smirking.<p>

"I've never been that curious."

Bastila shrugged, and said, "I doubt it. The other possibility is that you were... captured by someone who placed another persona deep within your mind."  
>"How would they do that? And why? And beyond that, why would that persona be obsessed with protecting you? That sounds like some serious dark side shit."<br>The Jedi looked at Samantha with incredible nervousness. She started to speak several times, then finally said, "I was once trained by Darth Revan. We became very close friends. One day, she made it clear that she had... romantic interest in me. I did not return it, as such feelings can lead to the Dark Side. Before my friend left, she promised that even were she to die, she would still protect me. It is possible that the Dark Lord, to do just that, placed a persona with the strict intention of guaranteeing my survival into your mind."  
>"Why would Darth Revan choose a broken soldier with a psychopathic streak to put this thing into?"<br>"You were captured by the Sith, correct?"  
>"Yeah, but I was never within a hundred thousand kilometers of Revan."<br>"It is possible that Revan influenced you covertly."  
>"It seems to me like you're just trying to make this crazy theory of yours work to either avoid taking responsibility for my strange need to protect you, or to cover up for some leftover guilt for turning Revan down back in the day.<p>

"I'm kinda thinking the later. You usually stand up for your mistakes. Let me guess, you had a thing for Revan too, but did your best to crush it because of the Jedi Code and some such? And now you're looking for anything that can remind you of Revan because looking back you really regret going with the Jedi instead of the woman you had a crush on. Actually... I'm thinking you loved her."  
>Bastila glared, and said, "You are as infuriating as Malak was before his fall."<p>

"Oooooh, did you turn Revan down because you were fucking Malak?"  
>"I turned Revan down because I am a Jedi who follows the Code. I do not form such strange and illogical attachments as love, Lieutenant."<p>

Samantha just nodded, and said, "Yeah. I knew someone who said the same thing. That love was illogical. That it lead to nothing but trouble. He was like a father to me, when I was owned by that fucker Davik.

"If it weren't for him, I'd be dead or a spiced out sex slave right now. While he bled out on the streets, he admitted that he loved me like the daughter he'd lost before being turned into one of Davik's slaves.

"And looking back, I loved him like a father. He may as well have been my father, after what happened to dad."

Bastila sighed, and said, "I should not have disturbed you. I merely sought better to understand the woman who saved my life."  
>"I'm not getting on your case for falling in love with Revan. I'm just trying to figure out the person who I feel a weird as fuck compulsion to protect. So how about this, we're just open with each other on what is going on. You know, be each other's confidant on things we'd rather no one else knew of. And a few Jedi have told me I look a lot like Revan did.<p>

"So... if you need me to be a... faux Revan sometimes, I can put on a blue wig for ya. Though... I'm not sure how to behave like Revan did."

"Are you trying to get into my pants, Lieutenant?"  
>"For all you know it's the thing Revan put in my head trying to become all... Revany and then that... I don't know, New Revan wanting to get in your pants. I'm just saying that I'm available if you need it. Not trying to push it on you, or push you away from the idea. Just saying if you feel like you need it, the option is there."<br>"I will not need such a thing. Revan is gone. If she were to somehow return, maybe things would be different. But having sex with someone who looks a little bit like Revan would not be the same as being with her. It wouldn't even be close."  
>Samantha nodded, and said, "Alright. So, confidants?"<br>Bastila nodded, and said, "Confidants." as she left the room.

When she was gone, the voice in Samantha's head said, "Real smooth. She'll never reciprocate if you are so direct."

"What the fuck are you anyways? Are you that whole... thing Bastila suggested? And why do I have the urge to do whatever I can to make her happy, even if it makes me miserable?"  
>"Welcome to being in love, kiddo." the voice said, receding into her mind.<p>

-=0=-

Samantha awoke again. This time a memory of how the Jedi had healed her after the foolhardy incident a few months prior where she had gone through such hell to save Bastila. She hated how blurry her memories between escaping from Davik to that moment of sacrifice were.

And those strange dreams she had of Revan's last moments all felt more real than her own memories. She looked up, and saw an ensign say, "Come on, we've gotta go find Bastila! The Endar Spire is under attack!"  
>The first thought through her mind was to protect Bastila. She went from completely nude(something that Trask tried his hardest not to stare at) to fully armed and armored in less than half a minute. When the door proved to be locked, instead of waiting to input the proper codes, she... somehow, bent it open with her bare hands.<p>

Trask looked shocked, but didn't react as she charged Sith troopers. The two quickly killed their way to the bridge. The ship's pilot Carth Onasi said some things about the ship, but the only thought running through Samantha's head was get to Bastila. Protect Bastila. Never let any harm come to the brilliant young Jedi.

After Trask sacrificed himself so Samantha could get away, she sprinted to the escape pods. Carth explained the situation to her, and she was in the last pod before he could finish his final sentence. He barely had time to get in and buckle himself down before she launched the pod towards the planet.

-=0=-

For the next few days she experienced very long intense session of those strange lifelike dreams of being Revan. They were more and more focused around Bastila. Starting at the end of Revan's life, and moving deeper into the fallen Jedi's training of the younger Jedi.

When she finally awoke, Carth expressed amazement. But all that was running through the soldier's mind was where Bastila was. He admitted not knowing. She said they had to start looking. The Lieutenant could tell she had surprised him by her seeming obsession with the Jedi, but he went along with it.

She, reluctantly, fought in the dueling ring. Fighting her way to the top. After she became champion, a sith officer named Sarna offered her a drink. They talked, and Samantha grudgingly headed back to the woman's apartment to get the woman's uniform so she could get to the Lower City. They had previously gotten Carth a set by killing a few Sith interrogating some poor Beth in an abandoned apartment.

Inside Sarna's apartment, Samantha quickly located the uniforms she needed, and eliminated the Sith. Albeit making it look more like an accident than a homicide.

-=0=-

After going to the Lower City, they found a way to reach Bastila. It took them a day, but they managed to get Samantha backed by the Hidden Beks for the swoop racing season opener. When Carth had said that it would be faster to rescue Bastila as a Vulkar, she slapped him.

At the racing ring, she had been tempted to free the Jedi with force, but felt the voice inside her head tell her it would not be the best way.

She won the race. But Brejik turned out to be a liar. Immediately the soldier charged, deflecting the attacks that she could. Her blades came down on the man, who barely managed to block them. Then, just as one of Brejik's goons was about to stab her, Bastila severed the duro's head. The rest of the battle was quick and bloody. No Vulkars remained alive, and Samantha said, "Sorry about taking so long. It took a while to find a way to get you out safely."  
>Bastila said, "We need to get out of here immediately. We have seventy-five seconds before our deaths are guaranteed."<br>"Why?"  
>"I can sense the approach of an old enemy. The only person who I ever knew to frighten Revan."<br>A voice laughed, and said, "I mean no harm, Ms. Shan."  
>"You hear that too, Bastila?" Samantha asked, directing the Jedi to a wall.<p>

The voice continued to laugh, then added, "As I said, I mean no harm. I have no intention of abducting either of you. I merely came to see what the person Revan sacrificed herself to protect is faring."  
>"If you're trying to turn me against her, whoever you are, it isn't working."<p>

The voice quit its laughing, and said, "I expect nothing less. I will enjoy watching you combat forces beyond your comprehension because of your love for her that not even you understand."  
>"Venerus, be gone." Bastila said, "Or do you want the others to unite against you once again?"<br>"What are you talking about?" Samantha inquired, looking at Bastila with confusion.

Venerus was silent for a moment then said, "Very well. I suppose they do value their plans. And, they would be easier to crush separate than united."

A moment later, Bastila said, "He is gone. But we should hurry. I do not know how long it will be before he informs Malak of our location."  
>"Who was that?"<br>"A Sith."  
>"You said that it was the only person Revan feared."<br>"He has a control of the Force that is different from what the Jedi know. That is all I know. For many years he was believed to be a myth. A legend. But he appeared to Revan, trying to recruit her. That failed. Do you require anything further, Lieutenant?"  
>"No. Things have gotten confusing enough as it is. Also, if your dead crush has put stuff in my head that is making me fall for you, I am going to be pissed."<p>

"I suspect that it isn't. Your... distaste of the concept is indicative of that. On the plus side, the negative side affects of my Battle Meditation will fade with a little time."  
>"How long is a little?"<br>"It varies."  
>"Great..."<p>

"You could have it worse."  
>"Just because it could be worse doesn't mean I have to be happy with how things are."<br>"That is very true. At least you aren't being possessed by the ghost of Revan."

"True."

-=0=-

After reuniting with Carth, they found a way to escape. They got the launch codes from the Sith base for Canderous Ordo, and were sneaked into Davik's estate. Inside, Samantha was struggling. She glared at the man as he left the room.

She said, "I'm going to gut him. Now." As she was about to leave the room, Bastila placed a single hand on her shoulder.

The Jedi looked her in the eyes, and said, "Please don't. I've seen what going for revenge like that can do to people. Revan did the same with the mandalorians, and it led to her fall. While you are no Jedi, Samantha, such corruption can still occur in your life."  
>"Bas, this man had me as a slave for years. If I hadn't escaped, you know what he would have done."<br>"I know. But, you have managed to live beyond what happened then. If you cave in now. If you give in to your hatred of this man and what he did to you, it will do you no good."  
>"Maybe a Jedi would be able to move past it, but I'm just a soldier." Samantha said.<p>

"You can resist. Just as countless others have resisted giving in to their baser instincts."  
>Samantha sighed, and said, "Very well, Commander. I will maintain strict professionalism in this operation."<br>"Thank you. Being able to move beyond such pain is what many Dark Jedi were not capable of. What led to their fall."  
>"Sure." Samantha said.<p>

-=0=-

In the hangar for the Ebon Hawk, Calo said, "I can't believe you forgot your own name, Revan. At least you didn't let your fighting spirit fade away with the name."  
>"I'm not Revan. I'm more like a doppelganger or a body double."<br>He simply laughed, and shot her. Twice. Bastila dove in front of the soldier, a single round piercing her arm. Seeing the hole appear in the Jedi seemed to strengthen something within the soldier. She stood up, and said, "I may not be Revan, but you're going to be just as dead after facing me as you would be her." charging the mandalorian.

When Davik opened fire, she pushed past the warlord, and brought down a blade wrapped in a storm of lightning upon Calo.

He let out a cry of pain, as it lodged itself in his arm. He rolled away, and held up a thermal detonator. Threatening to set it off and take them all with him into the void.

The soldier dove out of the way, just as a supporting beam collapsed above Calo. She ran to Bastila, who was rubbing where the injury had been, and pulled the Jedi to her feet.

-=0=-

Samantha stood there, looking at Mission. The young Twi'lek staring at the walls. When the blue girl turned around she said, "I can't believe that Taris is just... gone. It's like my entire life up until now was destroyed in a few hours."

The soldier wrapped her arms around the teen, and said, "I know what that's like. You've got to be strong, Mish. Don't let it tear you apart. Don't fade away into the recesses of your mind. All it does is make things hurt more."

"How can you always stay so in control, even when everything is falling apart around you?"  
>"I didn't use to. But I met someone. Someone who I could talk to about all the horrible shit I had suffered through.<p>

"She helped me see how little good dwelling in my past was doing for me. And that you've got to acknowledge the past, while not living in it. And while we may not be related by blood, hell we aren't even the same species, I see you as a little sister. If you ever need someone to talk to about anything I'll be there for you if I can."  
>Mission nodded, wiped away her tears, and said, "Thanks, Sis."<p>

"Anytime, kiddo." Samantha said, patting her on the head. "Now go get some sleep, you've had one of the roughest days imaginable."

-=0=-

She stared at the dead all around her. Almost no life remained. She walked away, returning to her own quarters. Inside, she sat down. Inside her mind poured over the destruction she had seen. Inside, she broke down.

She muttered to herself. Under her breath saying, "I don't know what to do. There are so many worlds we can't save. So many lives I have to sacrifice to save the more populated planets. Why couldn't mom and dad be around. They'd have a better idea of how to deal with this."

As she looked at it, she remembered the often repeated words. "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few." She pondered them for a moment, then stepped to the bridge of the main Republic vessel. Once at her post, she began to give orders. Orders that would save as many lives as possible, and eventually win the war.

And just when everything seemed darkest. When it seemed like there was a hole in the fleet formations. That the mandalorians would crush the only woman who had managed to give the Republic an edge, a team of previously unknown Operatives made themselves known. They struck quickly, and without mercy. They lost four men and women, but the Hero of the Republic still lived.

-=0=-

Samantha stared at the memorial wall in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Looking at it, she saw the name of Revan. Every time she saw it, the name felt so familiar. And felt like one she was once attuned to. And now, on many days, she felt like her life was fake. That everything she was, shouldn't have ever been.

Every time she had a nightmare about the wounds Revan had suffered, the pain felt more real than that of the scar on her arm. Every time she trained with Bastila, she felt herself grow stronger. And more memories of Revan flooded her. Memories of the roles being reversed. Where Revan had trained Bastila.

Memories of the days that Bastila felt weak and incompetent. Like her power was disappearing. The memories showed Revan as almost motherly. And, as incredibly protective.

-=0=-

She sat on the plains of Dantooine. Staring up at the full moon in the night sky. Sitting beside her was Bastila. The younger woman was resting her head on Revan's shoulder, exhausted from the day's training. She smiled, and said, "Bas, you know that one day I'm going to have to go and fight the mandalorians."  
>"Of course I do. I would be shocked if you didn't."<br>"Well, I just want you to know. If you ever are in trouble, I'll be there for you. I'll do everything in my power to insure nothing ever happens to you."  
>"I know, Rev. You don't have to worry about me so much."<br>"Doesn't mean I won't."  
>"Please don't. If you start stressing out about my safety too much it'll just make life more stressful."<br>"I'll try. But if I do think you're in danger while I'm at war, you can expect me here asap."

"Why are you talking about this now? Can't we just relax for a bit?"  
>"Bas, the situation out there is desperate. I only have a couple more weeks, maybe even days, before I'll have to go and fight. I don't want to leave on bad terms with you. You're the only one of my friends who has made it perfectly clear that she isn't coming. The others are eager. I want to make sure that when I come back, I won't just have the angry people who thought it was a bad idea. I want to have at least one friend to come back to."<br>"I know, Rev. But, please, just relax. If this is one of the last few times I'm going to see you before the war, I'd rather not spend it worrying."  
>"Alright." Revan said.<p>

-=0=-

Revan lay on the floor of the Nemesis's bridge. Gravely wounded. Bastila was desperately clawing at the burned robes to get direct contact with the wounds to better heal them. She said, "Please, Rev, don't die on me! You have to live, please! I can't lose you. Don't leave me alone in this galaxy..."  
>Revan lay there, clearly weak. But gasped, "I'll always watch over you. So long as there is the Force, and I am one with it, you'll never be alone."<br>"No, please don't die. Don't die before I have a chance to apologize."  
>"You've got nothing to apologize for."<br>"I know I hurt you... when I said that I didn't feel the same way, Rev. I lied to you back then. I loved you back then, and I love you now, don't you bloody dare die on me."  
>"I'll try not to. But, I'm so weak right now."<br>"I'll do everything I can to make sure you get out of this okay." Bastila said, running a hand along Revan's hair.

-=0=-

Aboard the Leviathan, Malak laughed, and said, "You really don't remember your name, Revan?"  
>"I. Am. Not. Revan." Samantha replied, "I'm Samantha Veritas. You've heard of doppelgangers, right?"<p>

"Why do you think that you have always felt the need to protect Bastila? There is still a little bit of Revan inside you. The part that is still in love with her."  
>Samantha looked at Bastila, and said, "Is he telling the truth?"<br>"Yes. You were Revan. The reason you felt so attached to me. Such a desire to keep me safe was because that was how you felt before."  
>"If Revan didn't die, how come I exist?"<br>"Why do you think, Revan? The Council wiped your mind, and replaced it with one that would be more in line with what they needed. They used you. You were the Dark Lord, and I took your place."  
>"I may have been that once, but I'm not anymore. And, if Revan does still exist inside me, she isn't a Sith either." Samantha said, stepping forward, "I'm going to stop you... Baldy."<br>As the words left her mouth, Malak struck both Samantha and Bastila with lightning. Fighting through the searing physical pain, she tackled the Dark Lord.

He pushed her away, and they began to fight. The battle went on for a while, until even though she had recovered so much of the former strength of the Dark Lord Revan, it was not enough. He pushed her back, and was about to kill her when Bastila intervened.

The Talravinian Jedi shouted, "Go, find the Star Forge! I'll hold Malak off!" before pushing Samantha and Carth into the hangar, and sealing the doors.

Samantha roared in anger, but was dragged away by Carth. After a long discussion with the crew, about who Samantha really was, the Jedi said, "It. Does. Not. Matter. The name I go by means nothing. Be it Revan Tremaine or Samantha Veritas, I am still the same person. I am still a Grey Jedi. I still adhere to the policy of don't be a dick. And, I will never help a force conquer the Republic."  
>"What about before? What happened then?"<br>"Revan broke. Something... made her lose it. Made her fall. I don't know what." Samantha said, walking away.

-=0=-

Inside her own quarters, Samantha meditated. And the voice, Revan, said, "He has Bas. We can't let anything happen to her."  
>"I know, Revan. But, I'm not strong enough to beat him. I don't have that kind of strength. I'm not as strong as you. I'm not as skilled as you. I've forgotten it. I'm a shadow of what you are."<br>Revan laughed, and said, "No. _We_ are a shadow of what _we_ once were. We're two sides of the same coin. Separated. So we aren't as strong as a whole."  
>"What happens to me, if we remerge into one Revan again?"<br>"We're two sides of a two headed coin. It isn't like we're that different. It won't be a death, it'll be a... transformation. A metamorphosis. We'll be whole again. And we'll be able to save her. And stop Malak."  
>"I suppose I always knew this day would come. I know who I am. Who we are."<br>"Who are we, Samantha?" Revan asked, almost as if she was looking at her with curiousity.

"We are Revan. We are the Hero of the Republic. We are a Grey Jedi. And Samantha Veritas has always been fake. Who we are, when whole, is who you were before your fall. It's time we became who we were."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Revan said, as the two halves of the same mind worked together to crush the barrier keeping them separated. As they returned to one whole, their body collapsed.

When they opened their eyes. They were no longer two, but one. Revan stood up, and walked out. The pain of return was rapidly fading, and the Star Map on Manaan needed to be found.

-=0=-

Inside the Star Forge, Revan and Bastila fought. But it was not like the training of years gone by. It was hostile. Revan desperately tried to avoid harming the younger woman. But it was all for naught. As Bastila lay on the ground, wounded, Revan pleaded with her.

"Please don't tell me to kill you. If I kill you, I won't have any reason to live. You are still the woman I fell in love with. You just have to push past the pain. Don't let her disappear because of what Malak did."  
>Bastila looked at Revan, and the Knight could see the darkness slow disappear. Revan pulled Bastila close, and the Padawan just said, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"<br>"Gladly." Revan replied, locking lips with the younger woman. As they separated, Revan said, "I know it's a lot of stress to put on you after what you've been through, but can you use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic Fleet?"  
>"Of course." Bastila said. "Now go my love. Stop Malak."<br>"I plan to." Revan replied.

-=0=-

As Malak lay on the ground, Revan felt guilt. The man who had once been her closest ally, lay dead at her feet. She stood there, when she heard Bastila say, "We have to get out of here, Rev. Before it's too late!"  
>Those words broke the Jedi out of her reverie, and she lead the few remaining members of the crew not on the Ebon Hawk back to it in time.<p>

On the beach of Rakata Prime, Revan stared at the moon, and said to the crowd gathered, "We won this battle. The Sith are going to be in disarray after this loss. But the forces that follow the dark side are still out there. And we must be ever vigilant to keep them at bay.

"I had to leave for a while, to remember who I truly am. To once more become the Jedi I strove to be. For a time, it seemed like I was simply going to die. Never return. But I didn't. And, if you are at a point, where it seems like it's too much for you to handle, and you just want to leave this life forever. Stay. There's a chance you'll find something that will make it all worth it.

"I know that it is tough. To deal with so much. But I also know how rewarding it is, to save people. To help them. I know the horrors that can be committed when your mind is clouded by rage.

"And, I know the incalculable joy simply hearing the words I love you uttered by someone you love more than life itself can be. When the world is on your shoulders, stay. Don't fade away."

-=0=-

**A/N: Well, there it is. Yes, I am aware that I skipped/summarized a lot in this. It's just something that had been stuck in my head and I couldn't get out. Something I needed to put into actual writing.**

**Thank you all very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you are new to my writing, and have not checked out my other work, please do so. I strive to provide quality stories with memorable characters that have great chemistry. Either as friends/enemies/lovers so on so forth. **

**Oh yeah, if you did enjoy the story please review(especially leave a comment on whether or not you'd like to see more in this universe. I could do so, but only after I finish another of my current projects.) and favorite. This bit will stay a one-shot, but if there is the demand, once I complete another project, I would gladly do a more in-depth version of this universe. **

**And lastly, I would strongly recommend checking out Miracle of Sound's music. Especially Amnesia, which as I said before the start of the story, was the inspiration for this. **


End file.
